heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Markosia
Markosia is a British comic book publishing company. History Markosia was founded by Harry MarkosHarry Markos: Publisher at Markosia Enterprises Ltd, Jazma Online, September 22, 2007 in 2005. Markos has already published Harry Gallan's The Lexian Chronicles and the initial plan was to produce comic adaptations of books, like The Lexian Chronicles and G.P. Taylor's Shadowmancer. They secured the license to adapt Starship Troopers, leading to a broadening in the business plan. This would further expand when Markosia brought Chuck Satterlee on board as Director of Operations.Markosia in Trouble? Not So says Chuck Satterlee, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, May 8, 2006 Satterlee moved over from Speakeasy Comics after their troubles in 2006 and he assisted in bringing over a number of titles with him, giving Markosia a range of original comic titles. These included The Hunger by creators Jose Torres and Chris Dibari The Hunger Leaves Speakeasy For Markosia, wikipedia:Newsarama and Chimaera Studios's with their 8 titles.Chimera Leaves Speakeasy, Joins With Markosia, wikipedia:Newsarama In 2007 Markosia re-branded themselves for the comics Direct Market by merging with AAM (Associated Arts and Media) to form AAM Markosia. In 2008 the company signed a number of properties such as The Boy Who Made Silence, Ritual, N-Guard, Serpent Wars and Eagle Award nominated anthology title Eleventh Hour. Publications Their titles include: *''Abiding Perdition'' (by Nick Schley and Chris Steininger) *''Beowulf'' (by Steve Stern and Pedro Delgado) * The Boy Who Made Silence (by Joshua Hagler) [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=145123 AAM Markosia Announces The Boy Who Made Silence], wikipedia:Newsarama, January 31, 2008 *''Breathe'' (by John Sheridan and Kit Wallis)Everybody Breathe, Broken Frontier, December 20, 2006 *''Brodie's law'' (by Alan Grant, David Bircham and Daley Osiyemi, issue 7 onwards and a trade paperback, August 2006. ISBN 0-9550082-0-4) *''Brothers - The Fall of Lucifer'' (by Tony Lee and Wendy Alec/Sam Hart) *''Dark Mists'' (by Annika Eade and Lee Garbett, Markosia, 2005-) *''Done to Death'' (by Andrew Foley and Fiona Staples, 5-issue miniseries, 2006) *''Kate and William: A Very Public Love Story (written by Rich Johnston, 60 pages, April 2011, ISBN 1-905692-45-5) collects: **William Windsor: A Very Public Prince'' (with art by Gary Erskine, 36 pages, April 2011, ISBN 1-905692-44-7) **''Kate Middleton: A Very Private Princess'' (with art by Mike Collins, 36 pages, April 2011, ISBN 1-905692-43-9) *''Knowledge'' (by Mark Bertolini, Chris Horan) *''Kong: King of Skull Island'' (by Joe DeVito, Andy Briggs, Chuck Satterlee, Dan O'Connor and Scott Larson]) *''The Lexian Chronicles'' (by Harry Gallan with art by Inaki Miranda and Ryan Stegman) *''Midnight Kiss'' (by Tony Lee and Ryan Stegman/Kieran Oats, 5-issue mini-series) *''Mutation'' (by George T. Singley and Ethen Beavers) *''N-Guard'' (by Jon Bryans and Philip Jackson) *''Of Bitter Souls'' (by Chuck Satterlee and Norm Breyfogle) *''Project Eon'' (by Brett Thompson, Freddie Williams II and Shawn McGuan) *''Reya'' (by Morag and Sergei Lewis) *''Ritual'' (by Andy Briggs and Shawn McCauley) *''Scatterbrain'' by Brendan Deneen and Szymon Kudranski *''Serpent Wars'' (by Christian Rodríguez, Chris Campanozzi and Antonio Rojo) *''Shadowmancer'' (by Tony Lee and G.P. Taylor/Pedro Delgado, 10-issue adaptation) *''Silent Ghost'' (by George T. Singley, Thien Do and Brett Weldele) *''Smoke & Mirror'' (by Chuck Satterlee) *''Starship Troopers: **''Blaze of Glory (by Tony Lee and Sam Hart, previously published through Mongoose Publishing) **''Dead Man's Hand'' (by Tony Lee and Neil Edwards) **''Damaged Justice'' (by Tony Lee and Shanth Enjeti) **''Starship Troopers: Ongoing Series'' #1-4 Marooned (by Tony Lee and Chris DiBari) **''Starship Troopers: Ongoing Series'' #5-8 Bad Blood (by Cy Dethan and Paul Green)About Starship Troopers Ongoing Series by Cy Dethan, 2008 **''Starship Troopers: Ongoing Series'' #9-10 Triple Threat (by Cy Dethan, Tony Lee, Christian Beranek - stories and Scott James, Jim Boswell, Neil Edwards - art) **''Starship Troopers: Ongoing Series'' #11-14 Fool's Errand (by Cy Dethan and Diego Simone) **''Starship Troopers: Ongoing Series'' War Stories - Vandals One Shots (by Cy Dethan and Various) *''The Tizzle Sisters'' (by Tony Lee and G.P. Taylor, Dan Boultwood, graphic novel/prose hybrid, October 2006) *''The Flying Friar'' (by Rich Johnson and Thomas Nachlik) *''The Hill'' (by Sal Cipriano and Jok) *''Hope Falls'' (by Tony Lee and Dan Boultwood, 5-issue mini-series) *''Jazan Wild's Carnival of Souls'' (by Jazan Wild, Stefan Petrucha, and Kevin Conrad)http://cwn.comicraft.com/cgi-bin/index.cgi?column=headlines&page=721 *''Haven'' (by Leonardo Ramirez, ongoing series) *''Serpent Wars'' (by Christian Rodriguez and Chris Campanozzi/Antonio Rojo, graphic novel) *''The Dark'' (by Chris Lynch and Rick Lundeen, 4-issue mini-series) *''Cancertown: An Inconvenient Tooth'' (by Cy Dethan and Stephen Downey, 6-issue mini-series) *''The Indifference Engine: A Holographic Novel'' (by Cy Dethan and Rob Carey, 4-issue mini-series) *''Slaughterman's Creed'' (by Cy Dethan and Stephen Downey, 5-issue mini-series) *''Bayou Arcana'' (by Various Male Writers and Various Female Artists, graphic anthology) *''Urban Legends'' (by Steven Stone and various artists, graphic novel anthology) *''Voyaga'' (by Brandon Barrows, Ionic and Rudolf Montemayor, graphic novel. ISBN 978-1-905692-86-6. October 2012) *''Dark Lies, Darker Truths'' (by Dino Caruso and Sami Kivelä, graphic novel. ISBN 978-1-905692-88-0. October 2012) Notes References * *Markosia at the International Catalogue of Superheroes External links * * *Profile, Comics Bulletin Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:2005 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Companies established in 2005